Begging for More
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: It was a very striking thought. Chad can’t stop wondering about it. What exactly makes Sonny’s egg salad so special? *oneshot Channy*


_A/N: HAHAHAHA! I can't believe I actually made another SWAC fic in just a couple of days! I rarely do that for other fandoms! Okay, I should cool down. XD This is another idea... still fairly long. What can I say? I can't stop writing an extremely very long oneshot. But now, since I've watched 'Sonny and the Studio Brat' and 'Promises Prom-misses', I think I'll make a multi-chaptered Channy story. Oh, I hope this fic isn't boring, OOC or really boring. (crazy add: BTW, did anyone notice that when Chad dissed Dakota to find someone else to dance with in ep. 10, did anyone see that he was looking straight at Sonny? Sorry, I just had to ask. XD)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance in any way whatsoever. Period.

* * *

Begging for More

--

Chad Dylan Cooper left Stage 2 hurriedly. After a whole week of shooting a new episode of Mackenzie Falls, he thought he deserved well-earned rest. No, he really deserved well-earned rest. It was already seven in the evening and he needed to go home already. He had to see how the newest episode came out, and he missed his parents too.

"Of course, the episode rocked. It had me in it and I'm so great at acting," he thought cockily. Being such a famous celebrity he is, it was one of his main traits. The trait he's known for with the So Random! cast. It was the trait he's known for with Sonny Munroe.

Sonny, why is he even thinking of her now anyway? He was supposed to be thinking of calling his limo driver to pick him up immediately and bring him back home. The girl was in his show's rival show. End of story. Period. But then, she had a huge part in his life after meeting her.

She opened his eyes, or more particularly, made him take a little peek through his eyes, that she and her So Random! buddies can actually act. The big difference though, is that they prefer to act goofy as they act dramatically. She let him renew dog lovers' views on him even for the shortest time, even though he did all the work. But still, if she didn't have the press, he would be acknowledged as a puppy shover and never did the dog lovers saw his act.

And lastly, she made him feel what having a crush is actually like. It's not like she was his first crush, or if she even became a crush of his. Or maybe it was. He actually said the impossible-made-possible to her.

"_I like you…"_

"_We should hang out sometime…"_

He instantly shook his head. It is really the worst time to be thinking of her. He placed his hands in both of his pockets in his Mackenzie Falls uniform. Having two cell phones get frustrating if you don't know where they are hidden in your clothes. He took out a sleek, black one from the right pocket and dialed a number rapidly. When he placed it near his ear, the beeping sound rang clear in his ear.

"Hello? Yeah, Chad here… I need to go home now… I don't care if the limo has my mom's groceries packed up in it. She'll be a lot more worried without me being at home tonight… yes, I know how she… of course she'll freak… come on! You know my dad's using my car this week! I need to… 10 minutes? Yeah, that's better. Thanks."

He flipped his phone shut immediately and returned it to his pocket. Being out at the cold parking lot is kind of creepy without having any company at all. He would be driving home with his new, awesome car. But since his father had to use it for a zany reason, he had to settle for his personal limo again. He tapped his foot countless times, but it didn't do the trick. At least he was great at acting, or he would be shaking so much.

Suddenly, faint footsteps came closer to him, becoming louder every step. He turned his head around and saw the two clowns from So Random!, which were the two guys who looked like they were best friends. The guy in the hat ("What was his name again?" asked Chad to himself) and the guy holding a plate ("I really need to list down their names. It's killing me to think of them as just the crazy dudes or So Random! guys.") came walking closer and closer.

"Man, this week's sketch is gonna be the bomb!" said the guy in the hat. Chad quickly turned away, pretending they don't exist in any form or way. But he can't help but eavesdrop. It couldn't hurt to find out if they're plotting to outshine Mackenzie Falls.

"Yeah! You said it, Nico. But you know what's going to be more bombish than the sketch?" asked the other guy.

Chad still looked down at the cold road, arms crossed. "So Nico was that guy's name. Note to self: list it down."

The footsteps halted for a second. Chad inwardly wondered why. Nico, who was still behind him, patted his friend in the back. "Grady," Nico started. "No need to keep adding bomb in the sentences."

"I know that, dude. I just like to say it because there's a lot of cool stuff. Take for example, Sonny's bombish egg salad!"

Chad's eyes lit up and his head rose. Sonny's egg salad? And Grady's the name of the guy beside Nico? He had to list down another name. He took out his cell and noted the names. Afterwards, he returned his phone and returned to eavesdropping secretly.

"Oh yeah! The salad! You sure that you're gonna share your plate with me?" asked Nico, licking his lips hysterically. Grady gave out a loud and heart-warming laugh. "Oh, Nico, you kidder. Of course I'm gonna share it with you. Glad that your mom and dad allowed you to stay over at my place, or this salad ain't gonna be digested in your stomach."

Nico flinched. He just had to add the digestion to the conversation. "Look, man, it's not my fault you gotta be the thing that goes outta me," said Nico. Grady didn't retort, however. "Well, psh-yeah. Besides, I got over it. Acting the things that go out of you makes me a lot funnier in the sketches sometimes."

Nico stared at Grady with his eyebrow raised. He obviously thought that they're equally funny all the time, or that he was funnier too. "Hey, I said sometimes. It has a huge difference from all the time."

"You know what, you got a point there," said Nico, nodding his head.

They both walked together and continuously talked as Chad quietly listened to every detail. He's waiting for more information. "Hopefully, they might say something about Sonny again." Chad's eyes quickly widened at his thought. He caught himself. "What the?! Sonny?!"

"Ya know, if Chad Dylan Cooper actually had the peace picnic with us, he could taste the amazing goodness of Sonny's egg salad!" said Nico, again, in a very loud voice.

Again, they stopped walking. Nico held a confused face and Grady a thoughtful one. "How do you know that her egg salad is amazing if this is the first time we would really taste it?"

Nico chuckled weakly and walked very slowly. "Ya see…"

"You tasted it, didn't you?"

"Well… yeah, but from Tawni's and Zora's, and it was just a little taste. I didn't finish…"

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you tasted from their plates?! I should've joined ya!"

The two chortled so loudly, Chad covered his ears quickly. Now he knew that the two were really clowns. They fit in So Random! so well.

"Well, yeah, it was dumb of me to not tell you. But still, Zora's gonna kill me if she found out I tasted hers."

Grady laughed loudly. Chad took out his cell phone again and noted the name of Zora and Tawni. "Zora must be that odd girl. That Tawni must be the wannabee," thought Chad.

"Hey, Zora really keeps her word on revenge. I'm gonna miss you, man," Grady said, slapping Nico painlessly at the back. Nico seemed to have an idea again.

"I'm gonna give you all your favorite hats if you take the blame with me," he said.

"You mean like the Viking helmet and the chicken head?! Oh, it's a deal!"

Chad found their whole situation ridiculous. The guy actually took the bait, or really meant to take it, just for hats. They really fit in So Random! now. He scoffed and chuckled. But to his bad luck, it caught the attention of the two boys.

"Hey Grady, look. It's Chad Dylan Cooper and he's all alone in the parking lot," Nico said braggingly. Chad muttered something really softly and shut his eyes tightly. He turned around and made eye contact with the two clowns.

"Yeah, it's me, Chad Dylan Cooper. What's it to you? Jealous?" he asked. It felt so good to be me, he thought.

"No! We're just wondering what happened to your cool car…"

Nico elbowed Grady at the stomach and he corrected the sentence. "I mean, what happened to your car."

"My dad's using it for a week. Satisfied?"

"Oh… uh, okay," Nico answered.

Chad then broke the silence that remained between them for a second. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" He had to ask to pretend he didn't listen to their conversation.

"We're gonna go back to Grady's house and eat Sonny's egg salad, and we're gonna ride on a sweet limo!" Nico said. He bragged at the limo part. It just felt like a very rare opportunity to say in front of Chad's face that they are actually going to ride a limo, while he didn't have his hot car. But Chad didn't care about the limo. He wondered about the egg salad.

"Egg salad, huh? What's so special about it?" he asked.

Nico and Grady rolled their eyes together. Chad couldn't blame them. Asking about an egg salad seemed so unlikely for a huge Hollywood star.

"Well, if you must know, it's got awesome taste," answered Nico in a slight boasting tone. Probably because they enjoyed saying So Random! actors have more talents than just acting or something.

"What he said," Grady added. "I would know sooner if the peace picnic actually worked. But since you had to go all 'egg splatter' on Sonny, 'chair tails' on all of us and 'ripped pants' on me, I guess Mackenzie Falls shouldn't even mind how amazing Sonny's salad is."

The words shot him like a swift bullet. They actually made it sound he was an insensitive jerkface. But honestly, he seemed to believe it for once. He could remember the egg salad splattering all over Sonny's face. It looked extremely funny at first, but he got tired of watching that video he directed. In fact, he regretted making it.

Chad's eyes squinted to a small, unnoticeable glare. Nico and Grady, meanwhile, ignored him. Their voices were too caustic a while ago. Humiliation is a fickle foe, and both their shows blast it to each other.

With the cold wind blowing, Chad didn't feel so welcome anymore. He wanted to go back to his home. And his wish was about to be fulfilled when a very long, black limo halted in front of him.

"Look, it's our limo!" exclaimed Nico. But Grady looked very confused. Odd reason why.

"But it's Chad's limo."

"What did you just say?"

"Aw c'mon, look. His name is in that window!"

Grady pointed at the window exactly in front of it. Engraved in golden letters was Chad's complete name. Nico and Grady were struck with amazement as Chad trodden into one of its doors. He didn't look back, and by the looks of his loud steps, he was angry. "Someone must've fell off the wrong side of the bed today," said Grady.

Nico gawked with a very confused face. "It's night, Grady! It's been a long time since this morning!"

--

Chad slammed the door of his limo harshly. His temper rose so much, he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Whoa, Chad, why so upset?" asked the limo driver.

Chad didn't dare to look at anything or the driver. He just stared at his shoes, his arms crossed so tightly, he might have trouble breathing.

"Just drive. No more questions," he commanded. He sounded really strict. Even the fact that he was surrounded with plastic bags filled with grocery items didn't bug him at any rate. The only thing that was on his mind was Sonny's egg salad. It was a striking thought. Chad can't stop wondering about it. What exactly makes Sonny's egg salad so special?

He still had his arms crossed. It wasn't the fact that Nico and Grady insulted him that he was a jerk. He didn't like to be reminded of the foolish things he has done before. It led to him thinking about something else lately. And he couldn't believe it would be just a small deal; an egg salad.

"This is going to be a long night," he thought sadly.

--

The next day, Chad entered the cafeteria with bags under his eyes. He barely had a wink of sleep. He yawned wildly with his arms rising as high as he could. When he caught sight of The Falls' regular table, he feebly walked over and sat down on one of the vacant chairs; well, ALL of the chairs were vacant.

With his eyes trying to stop drooping again, he took one long glance at the So Random! table. The whole group was there; Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady were sitting together, eating something that didn't look like dog food and laughing so much.

"Man, Sonny, this egg salad is the best I've ever tasted!" said Nico.

"It's the only egg salad you've tasted," Zora said grumpily. Her presence made Nico and Grady look so uncomfortable. This must've meant she found out about someone taking a chunk out of her salad.

Tawni just shrugged. "It tastes good," she said absentmindedly.

Sonny, meanwhile, caught Chad's eye. She had her wide toothy grin spread out on her face. She was smiling at everyone in her table, and it lit up the atmosphere. "Aw, thanks, you guys! It's made with love, so it's more special!" she said cheerily.

"No problem. It's the best one, really," said Zora. "It's way better than mine. I should've removed the eggshells."

Their table became packed with wild laughter after that. Chad sleepily thought they'd make a nice company. Laughter was so contagious, and they looked so friendly and happy. Sometimes drama gets a little tiring. He was sleepy though.

"So, wanna plan the next sketch?" Grady asked.

"We're so there!" exclaimed Tawni.

The foursome quickly leapt to their feet and paced out of the cafeteria, but not before they had to ask Sonny why she didn't move an inch.

"Hey, gonna join us or what?" asked Tawni.

Sonny faced her friend and shook her head. "Oh, uh, I'll finish my salad and I'll meet you guys later," she said apologetically.

The others nodded and chattered while walking out of the cafeteria. Sonny sighed loudly. "I'm so gonna regret this," she muttered under her breath. She took her plate of egg salad and stood up. She walked slowly and exhaled. She was in front of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Seat taken?" she asked.

Chad, whose face was buried under his arms, sleepily raised his head and saw her. He weakly opened his mouth, hoping he could talk. "Nope. Feel free to sit."

Sonny sat beside Chad at the right side. She placed the egg salad in front of Chad. "Nico and Grady told me you asked about this. I guess if you want to know what's special about it, just taste it."

She walked away the instant second Chad took the plate. It was his chance; he will see what makes the egg salad so special. He took a spoon that was positioned in front of him and took a small chunk of the salad. He lazily placed the spoon in his mouth and tasted it.

His eyes widened as his tongue felt the sweet egg taste encompassing. It was really delicious. He took more chunks of egg salad until the plate became empty. It was wonderful. Now he knew the fuss over the salad. He even had the urge to get some from Zora, but he had common sense about her doings.

But as one thought became resolved, another entered, unfortunately. "What's the secret ingredient?" he asked himself. He scanned the conversation that he overheard earlier. It's a shocker he was able to remember it even if he was sleepy.

"_It's the only egg salad you've tasted."_

"_It tastes good."_

"_Aw, thanks, you guys! It's made with love, so it's more special!"_

Then it hit him. She made the egg salad with love. Canny, because many chefs and cooks say that, but if it were made with love, and Sonny "hates" Chad and vice-versa (do they? do they really?), why would she give it to him? Even if Nico and Grady told her, she could have the choice of not giving him anything.

Chad felt so alive and awake. He wanted more. He's begging for more. He wanted more egg salad. He wanted more love from Sonny Munroe.

* * *

_Cheesy, I know. XD Well, thanks for taking your time to read this, once again, very very long oneshot. Please R&R. :D_


End file.
